Several different types of waste paper have potential use as a raw material in making paper pulp, which is used for making paper products. However, many of these waste paper types are not immediately usable as a raw material. Paraffin coated corrugated cartons and wax impregnated papers are examples of waste paper products which are not immediately usable as raw material. These waste paper products are generated by various packaging materials and containers, such as milk cartons, frozen food containers, juice containers, fresh vegetable shipping boxes and the like. In order to make use of these materials as a raw material, the wax must be substantially removed from the paper.
It is known in the art to use various solvents for removing wax, plastic resins, and the like from waste paper products. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,754 to Myers describes a method of separating wax from paper by immersing wax coated paper chips in a chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbon solvent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,838 to Kelly et al. describes a method for removing thermoplastic resin coatings from paperboard with halogenated hydrocarbon vapors. U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,741 to Goss describes a method for reclaiming paper stock from plastic or wax coated waste paper using a halogenated hydrocarbon solvent.
The halogenated hydrocarbon solvents described in these patents are detrimental to the environment. Government regulations require industry to employ expensive precautionary handling and disposal techniques when these solvents are used. Hence, the cost of recycling wax containing waste paper has increased to the point where it is no longer economical to use such paper as a raw material in making new paper products. Consequently, most wax containing waste paper products are buried in landfills, etc. which is also detrimental to the environment.
Accordingly, there is need for an improved method of recycling wax containing waste paper which is less expensive and environmental safer than prior art methods.